Mobile communication is rapidly increasing in popularity. Originally, mobile communication was available only in specialized applications such as ship-to-shore radio, police radio, or short range walkie-talkies. The advent of the modern mobile network, however, has made this form of communication much more available, practical, and affordable to large segments of the global population. In some locations, it is even more popular and reliable than standard wireline telephone systems. Naturally, the mobile nature of this form of communication has contributed to its popularity.
A mobile telecommunication system is one that uses a wireless channel to establish the connection between an individual subscriber and a communication network. The wireless network infrastructure is typically, though not necessarily a series of fixed switches, routers, and other hardware interconnected in a hierarchical fashion. In this sense, it may resemble a traditional wireline system. Calls to or from a subscriber are routed through this hardware to their destination. Calls to or from other networks leave and enter through gateways, so that the wireless network subscribers can connect to almost any other device connected to a publicly accessible telephone or computer network.
FIG. 1 is functional block diagram illustrating the relationship of selected components of a typical wireless communication network 100, such as one that might advantageously be used in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention. Base stations 105-110 are each shown to be connected with an antenna 111-116. Each antenna is intended to handle communications within a selected area, sometimes referred to as a cell. (For this reason the portable subscriber radios used in such a network are often called “cellular” or simply “cell” phones.) For example, in FIG. 1 cell phones 11, 12, and 13 are shown to be in communication with antennas 111, 112, and 113, via radio channels 1, 2, and 3, respectively.
The broken lines in FIG. 1 represent cell boundaries. These boundaries do not represent the precise range of their associated antennae, of course, and are not always regular in shape or consistent in size. And although only six cells are delineated, there are typically many more in the network coverage area. Cell phones may and often do move from cell to cell, and their network communications are generally transferred from one network antenna to another though a process called handover.
Base station controllers (BSCs) 120 and 125 are in communication with, and generally control the operations of base stations 105-107 and 108-110, respectively. The base station controllers are in turn connected with a mobile switching center (MSC) 130, which handles call routing and provides a connection to other network MSCs (not shown) and gateway MSCs such as G-MSC 135. A visitor location register, here VLR 140, maintains information relating to cell phones in the area services by the associated MSC. (A home location register (HLR) (not shown), may be provided to track the location and other information related to all network subscribers.)
The “wireless” part of a wireless network is therefore the connection between the subscriber and the network infrastructure though which calls to or from the subscriber are routed. This connection is normally made through radio channels, meaning that each subscriber will be equipped with a device having a radio transmitter and receiver. A mobile telephone is simply a radio for engaging in voice communication through a wireless network. Despite being radios, however, mobile telephones do not ordinarily communicate directly with one another but rather through the network. The network will employ at least one, any normally a great many base stations for connecting with subscriber devices.
At this point, it should also be noted that as the terms for radio telephones, such as “cellular (or cell) phone” and “mobile phone” are often used interchangeably, they will be treated as equivalent herein. Both, however, are a sub-group of a larger family of devices that also includes, for example, computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs) that are also capable of wireless radio communication in a radio network. In the context of the present invention, being able to communicate with a wireless network connotes the ability to receive a call intended for one or more mobile stations, although in some but not all embodiments the mobile station will require as well the ability to transmit and to initiate calls. This family of devices will for convenience be referred to as “mobile stations” (regardless of whether a particular device is actually moved about in normal operation).
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a mobile station 200 such as one that might advantageously be used in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention. Mobile station 200 is a radio telecommunication device for use in a radio telecommunication network such as the one described above in reference to FIG. 1. The internal circuitry and components (not shown in FIG. 2) of mobile station 200 are contained in a casing, or enclosure, that typically includes two or more sections, which are sometimes referred to as covers. Referring to FIG. 2, mobile station 200 has an enclosure 201 that includes front cover 220 and back cover 222, which are removably fastened together at joint 205 when the phone is assembled. Attached battery 224 provides a portable power source, and antenna 226 aids in transmitting and receiving radio signals. A plurality of small openings 242 formed in front cover 220 serve as a port for the voice-communication speaker (not shown), which is mounted beneath them. At the opposite end of mobile station 200, microphone port 244 likewise permits entry of sound directed at the actual microphone (not shown) mounted inside. Power port 246 is for plugging in an external power adaptor and headphone port 248 for connecting an external headset and perhaps a microphone for hands-free operation.
The keypad 210 is a user interface including a plurality of openings, through which protrude keys such as alphanumeric keys 211, call control keys 212 (CALL) and 213 (END), scroll key 214 and function keys 215 and 216. As their names imply, these keys perform various duties in the phone's operation, with the alphanumeric keys 211 having a standard telephone keypad role, and the function and scroll keys used in connection with display 234. That is, the functions of the function keys and the scroll keys are variable and determined by the application state that the mobile phone is in, which is often translated into a word or icon displayed next to the key on display 234. Keys having a function that may be changed in this way are often called ‘softkeys’. Other keys shown in FIG. 2 are power switch 219 and volume control key 217.
Display 234 is typically a liquid-crystal display (LCD) device. The LCD itself is protected by a plastic window pane 232, which is mounted to cover the display and protrude into window 230, an opening formed in front cover 220. As illustrated in FIG. 2, display 234 presents to the user such information as current softkey functions, telephone numbers, signal strength, and other information useful to the operation being performed. The protective window pane 232 is typically a component separate from the LCD, its chassis, and other portions of the internal assembly.
FIG. 3 is a flow diagram illustrating an exemplary method 300 of providing an incoming call alert according to the prior art. At START, it is presumed that a mobile station such as the one shown in FIG. 2 is operable to communicate with a wireless network such as the mobile station 200 shown in FIG. 1. The process begins when the alert, or ring-tune database is initialized (step 305). In most cases, this is done by the manufacturer, or by another along the distribution chain and before the instrument is provided to the user (sometimes also referred to as a wireless-service subscriber). At its most basic level this step involves programming the mobile station to ring when a call notification is received from the network. That is, once the network has identified that a call to one of its subscribers has been initiated and determined the current location of the subscriber, a call notification is sent that the mobile station must acknowledge before the call can actually be terminated. The ring tune is an alert that the mobile station will actuate to let the subscriber know that a call is being placed.
Assuming this basic case, that the ring tune is established when the subscriber first obtains the mobile station, certain user options are still available. For example, the user may wish to have a silent alert for incoming call notification. This option is useful when knowledge of calls is desired even though the user is in a location or setting where an audible alert would be inappropriate. The silent alert is normally accomplished using a vibrating function resident in the mobile station, although a light on the mobile station or other visible device may be used as well. Of course, the silent and the audio alert may be used at the same time. In another example, the audio alert function may be adjusted from loud to soft, or set to sound once but not continuously. Typically, these alert preferences may be changed from time to time by the subscriber, and may form part of a ‘profile’ or set of preferences, that the user may optionally select as a group. (For simplicity, however, in the context of the present disclosure the set of preferences constituting the profile may contain only a single element.)
The next step 310 in the process therefore is to receive a profile selection. Again, the profile may be set by the manufacturer as a default selection, and is in this sense received before the subscriber first obtains the mobile station. In practice, however, many subscribers frequently use their ability to switch from one profile to the other. The process continues as the user actually receives notification from the network that an incoming call is being received (step 315). Note that this notification may come directly from the subscriber's network, or if the subscriber is outside of its network coverage area then through whatever network is being used to complete the call. When an incoming call is detected, the appropriate ring is generated (step 320) according to the current profile selection. The ring tune is generated until the user accepts the call or until a predetermined ring time has elapsed.
Contemporary mobile stations are frequently provided with the ability to generate a variety of different ring tunes, each having a different pattern. The user is able to select one, and to change their selection as desired. Often such selections are assigned to a profile, as mentioned above. Whatever ring tune has been selected is then used when an incoming call is received. To switch ring tunes, the user simply selects another from those available or switches profiles. In some applications, the user may even select a number of ring tunes and associate them with different callers or call groups. In this way, for example, a caller may be able to discern from the different ring whether an incoming call is business-related or personal.
As alluded to above, however, mobile stations may be used for functions other than ordinary phone calls. They may also be used to send and receive text or voice messages that are delivered when the message target is available (and are not frustrated by lack of immediate availability). Facsimile transmission may also be accomplished, as can other types of data communication such as retrieval of Internet-accessible Web sites. A subscriber who uses their mobile station for both business and personal communications (as many do) may be inundated with calls that, if announced identically, represent a significant distraction as they are sorted through. Even assigning diverse ring tones to certain call groups may not provide a satisfactory call-management aid; there are only so many tunes available and where there are many their selected association may be difficult to remember. Needed therefore is a way to provide incoming-call alerts that are capable of provide the user with information regarding the incoming call that is as comprehensive as possible. The present invention provides just such a solution.